


Way Down We Go

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Archer! Alec, F/M, M/M, This honestly is trash, dancer! Magnus, dancing au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: Alec Lightwood is supposed to be the next big thing in Archery, but when his sister convinces him to join her dance class, will his life change forever?AKA snippets into Alec’s life with the most unexpected results





	Way Down We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.... So this is my first ever Malec story. Magnus scares me. He’s got such a unique way in which he acts and talks that I hope I did him just a shred of justice, if anyone has any ideas on how to make him better let me know! 
> 
> Oh and I know absolutely nothing about archery or dancing... things have been embellished.

“No... No.. Absolutely not Izzy I’m not doing it.” Alec stated as he shoved the dance class sign up back at her. It was December, and all of the students had to choose an activity in P.E. Alec, being who he was, always chose his sport, archery, as his P.E. class to get more practice time in. Before Alec, there was no archery class, no archery club. Till his father paid the elite boarding school 2 million dollars to “Maintain the grounds”. Shortly after Alec’s coach mysteriously received a job offer from Idris Academy. After some prodding from Alec, promising he would maintain his training routine, Hodge accepted and Alec joined the following year on his twelfth birthday. 

 

“Alec, please? You’ve done archery for the past five semesters! And we know that next year you’ll be doing it to prepare for the olympics.” Alec moved to correct her but Izzy continued. “Alec you’re the number one archer in the state of New York, you would have been the number one archer in the Northeast if you hadn’t had Pneumonia from doing parkour in the rain with Jace!” Alec went to interject again but Izzy held her hand up. “And even then you placed third. You already practice four hours a day with Hodge whether or not you’re in P.E. And Jace already agreed.”

 

Hearing that Jace had already agreed had Alec closing his mouth. Grabbing the paper he looked to see Jace Lightwood right below Izzy’s. Taking a deep breath he sighed before taking the pen from behind her ear. “You owe me.” He stated looking up through his eyelashes. “I’m serious Izzy. I want no complaining about my morning routine this summer. None. Not a single peep.” Izzy squealed and waited till he was finished before pulling him into a hug.

 

“Not a single peep.” She agreed. “This is going to be so much fun! And don’t worry I’m sure there will be a cute girl or someone in there for you.” Alec shook his head scanning above the crowd for a mop of blond hair. Finding what he was looking for Alec started moving through the people, Izzy on his heels.

 

“I don’t have time for a b... I don’t have time to date anyone right now. Or ever.” Izzy rolled her eyes and crossed her hands over her chest. “No one since 1984 has won an individual gold medal in archery after the age of 31. That’s 14 years. Three Olympic Games. Three tries to make everything mom and dad have done for me, worth it. Three tries to make all those hours of hard work, worth it. So please, don’t try to set me up with one of your friends or whatever it is you have in mind. We’ll just be goofing around in a class we can all take together.” Walking past Jace, Alec grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled causing his brother to stumble.

 

“What the- Alec! What the fuck are you doing?” He asked catching himself and keeping up with Alec’s pace.

 

“It’s time to go, you’re going to be late to detention, and Izzy you’ve got that tutoring appointment in fifteen minutes in the library. I have practice.” The younger siblings groaned and Alec rolled his eyes. “And Izzy? Don’t hit on him. You’re supposed to be helping him pass Algebra, not Biology.” Izzy frowned before stomping off in a huff. “And you, don’t piss off Aldertree again. Please? We’ve got 2 days before Christmas break, and if we have to stay late because you’re in detention... again mom will murder all of us.” Alec pushed Jace towards Aldertree’s classroom and Alec sighed he didn’t even have time to eat. Taking a deep breath he walked out towards the range.

 

“Alec!” Turning Alec continued to walk backwards, waiting to hear what Jace said. “Shoot straight!” The brunet smirked and flipped Jace off before running down the hall.

 

XXXXXXX

 

Looking around the room, Alec realised that every freshman boy in the school had decided they were going to take dance with his sister. So much so, there were no spots left for any girls in the classroom. Shaking his head he looked down at his sister. “I don’t want to hear a peep for the rest of my career.” He stated causing her to laugh.

 

“Oh come on big brother, it’s not that bad! Maybe we will do a group dance or something!” The teacher cleared her throat awkwardly when a man sprinted into the room.

 

“Sorry!” He stated. “Lost track of time in the training room.” Looking the male up and down Alec bit his lip. This was not good he thought. The beautiful man obviously had the build of a dancer, muscular, but lean as well. The teacher cleared her throat again giving the man a glowing smile.

 

“Alright class as I was saying, this semester, we are going to learn how our bodies move. You will pair up into twos and select a dance, whichever you like, as long as it’s already been choreographed by someone else.” The Teacher, Ms. Gray, stared at the late student. “This requirement is for those who might not feel comfortable choreographing their own routine, but also to challenge our more skilled dancers. I want you to pick a routine that will challenge you, challenge you to move your body in the way someone else wants you to.” Mrs. Gray kept her eyes on the late dancer. “This is not negotiable.” Turning around Mrs. Gray looked into the mirror. “You have 10 minutes to find a partner, and go.” Alec turned to Izzy, only to find her surrounded by guys begging her to be their partner. Rolling his eyes he went to go break it up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he found himself face to face with the late student.

 

“Hello,” The mysterious man said as he looked Alec up and down. “My name is Magnus, would you be my partner?” He questioned. Alec looked back at Izzy and the boys, looking to have been broken up by Jace who had clearly claimed Izzy as his partner.

 

“Um...I don’t.. I don’t have a dancing bone in my body.” Alec said turning back to the m-Magnus. “I um... I hope that’s not a requirement?” Magnus laughed and shook his head.

 

“I’m sure you’ve got some talent... especially with that body.” Alec cleared his throat and felt his face flush. “We can make it work, if you want...” Alec’s face flushed deeper and he shook his head, holding his hand out.

 

“Alec.” He supplied causing Magnus to smile.

 

“Alexander I’m presuming?” Taking Alec’s hand he pulled it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss onto the boy’s hand. “Well, Alexander, I would be honoured if you were my partner.” Looking down at his hand Alec swallowed before nodding.

 

“Yeah, I think I’d like that.” Magnus smiled softly before Mrs. Grey called attention back to the front of the class.

 

“Alright everyone! Congratulations, you have just selected the person you will be spending the rest of the semester with. As you might know, every spring we have a school talent show. As your final, you will be performing the dance you have been working on all semester in the show.” A few of the students groaned and Mrs. Gray smiled.“Don’t worry, I will be helping you throughout the semester. Today I want you to spend the remainder of class looking up a dance that each group can perform.” With that the class broke up into different parts of the class as Alec turned to Magnus.

 

“Um... I have no idea about any kind of dance stuff....” Magnus smiled and took Alec’s hand again leading him out towards the hallway. Alec looked back at Mrs. Gray nervously, but the teacher waved them out, a knowing smile on her face.

 

“Tell me about yourself.” Magnus asked as they left the class. “Don’t worry about the dancing stuff, we’ve got all semester.” Alec looked around at the class, all of them seemingly googling dance routines.

 

“Um... My name is Alec Lightwood, I’m a Junior, I’ve been here since 5th grade, um.. I’m in this class because my sister said it would be fun and she begged me to. Um... Jace is my brother and best friend... and we do parkour together? And I do archery? Um... that’s it really. Most of my free time is spent making sure my siblings don’t kill each other or someone else.” Magnus smiled and nodded.

 

“Archery and Parkour, means you’re strong, and at least somewhat acrobatic. I can work with that.” Alec flushed and looked away.

 

“What about you?” He asked clearing his throat. “I haven’t seen you around before.” Magnus smiled and shook his head.

 

“Well, my name is Magnus Bane, my father is Ragnor Fell, he uh... he does scores for movies and stuff.. and I transferred here your Freshman year, my Sophomore year.” Magnus shrugged. “I love dancing, I’ve danced since I was 5 and hopefully once I graduate College I hope to do something with dance.” Alec’s eyes went wide.

 

“You’ve been dancing since you were five?!”He asked before staring out away from Magnus “I.. You’ve definitely picked the wrong partner.” He stated causing Magnus to laugh.

 

“I think I picked the perfect partner.” Magnus replied.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Izzy was waiting for Alec in his room after practice and Alec couldn’t help but let out a groan as he fell onto his bed. “Alec Gideon Lightwood!” Izzy practically screamed. “Magnus BANE?! Is your dance partner?” Alec looked at Izzy from the corner of his eye. “How? Why? When?! He doesn’t... Alec do you know what this means?” Alec shook his head, still leaving his face firmly buried in the bed. “Alec, Magnus was accepted into Juilliard. His dad is like the next John Williams! He’s already won two or three oscars!” Alec groaned. Juilliard?

 

“Well... I don’t know why he would pick me if he’s going to Juilliard, I can’t even dance my way out of a paper bag.” Izzy laughed and sat down next to him.

 

“No you can’t, and you know he’s going to want perfection too. So... good luck with that! Jace and I are doing a dance from Dancing with the Stars. It’s going to be pretty easy but look so cool. We’re gonna get an A.” Alec groaned again. “You know... Magnus is very bisexual... and very single... If you’re into that. You know I would never judge right?” Alec yelled his protest into the mattress.

 

“Nope! We are not talking about that right now... or.. ever if I can help it.” He paused for a moment, his internal monologue cursing him for falling for Magnus’s gorgeous eyes. “I’m going to die... Kill me now Iz.” Izzy laughed and shook her head taking a bite of her salad, something she always kept in the small fridge of her room.

 

“Sorry big bro, but hey, if you can keep up with him you’re a lock to win the talent show!” Alec shook his head and got up causing Izzy to laugh. “It’ll look great in the headlines! Gold Medal Archer is also killer on the dance floor!” Alec shook his head and flipped her off as he walked away, grabbing a pair of underwear and his shower kit.

 

“Out of my room before I get back!” He called.

 

XXXXXXX

 

Walking into the dance room Alec groaned when he saw Magnus stretching, the extremely limber male did things with his body Alec couldn’t even imagine doing. Taking a deep breath the younger male sucked up his nerves and walked over, sitting down next to the older male. “So.” He started. “You’re apparently a really good dancer, according to my sister. So um.. I just wanted you to know that I’m... not a good dancer, and I apologise for what is going to-“

 

“How do you feel about doing a blind jump?” Magnus asked. Looking around to make sure that Magnus was indeed talking to him Alec frowned.

 

“Well, I mean, theoretically, if I knew what that was, I would say it sounds dangerous? And slightly terrifying. That being said, I have no idea what that is, and it still sounds terrifying.”Magnus laughed this time pulling out his phone. Pulling up the YouTube app he played a portion of a dance where the female runs and jumps on the male’s back. “Um... Which... would I be doing?” Alec asked rewinding the jump to watch it again.

 

“You’d be doing the catching,” Magnus replied causing Alec to choke on his own saliva. It took a second for the taller male to catch his breath, and once Magnus was sure he’d caught his breath continued. “I would be doing the jumping, besides, there’s two more lifts in this routine, and with those arms, you’re definitely strong enough.” Alec blushed and looked down at the phone.

 

“Um... So.. how.. do we just do it a million times until we get it right?” He asked. Magnus shook his head and took the phone back.

 

“No no, if you look really carefully, she sticks her leg out and around him, so he can see it out of the corner of his eye giving him just an instant to prepare for her to hit him, it’s not truly a blind jump... but it will look like it to every single viewer.” Alec watched again and saw how her leg would give him just a second to prepare. Gulping loudly he nodded.

 

“Okay, so slightly more terrifying now that I’ve seen it but um... Yeah I think we can.. just don’t be mad if I drop you okay?” Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes.

 

“I trust you to catch me.” He stated, and Alec didn’t know why, but he had a feeling the dancer wasn’t talking about the jump.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Alec rubbed his shoulder as he let his bow fall to his side. Magnus and Alec had been practicing extra on the routine trying to land the jump in perfect timing to the music and the impact was starting to take a toll on his arm. Hearing Hodge clear his throat the athlete stopped his therapy and looked back at his coach. “Sorry Hodge, Two more then we can go.” Lifting the bow up Alec aimed before releasing the arrow straight to the bullseye. Going to grab another arrow he felt his coach’s hand land on his.

 

“Alec, you’re sore, I can see it. What’s going on? Are you practicing outside of training? We’ve discussed that and if you get too tired and pick up a kink in your form it could -“ Alec held up his hand.

 

“No! No, I joined dance class as per my sisters begging and we’re doing partner dances. My partner has us doing this dance that requires a blind jump onto my back and barrel rolls and all kinds of things.. And he’s a perfectionist, so we’ve been practicing at night. I’m just a little sore that’s all.” Hodge frowned looking at his protege.

 

“Be careful, you’ve got four months left until outdoor starts, and if we want a shot at making the Olympic team you’ve gotta clench the Northeast division.” Alec nodded and took a deep breath.

 

“I know, It should get easier as time goes on and we don’t have to do the big elements a million times everyday.” Hodge smiled softly and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder.

 

“As long as you’re sure.” He stated. Grabbing another arrow Alec nocked it and pulled back letting the arrow fly hitting the bullseye.

 

“I am.”

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Walking into the cafeteria Alec frowned when he saw his sister and Magnus at their usual table. Making his way over, the brunet slowly placed his tray down. “Um.. Hi.. Magnus.” He sputtered out. “Joining us for lunch today?” Magnus’s eyes lit up when he saw his dance partner and nodded.

 

“Alexander! Yes if you don’t mind? Izzy and I were discussing the spring formal, Do you already have a date?” Alec choked on his mashed potatoes causing Izzy to slap his back. Magnus tended to have that effect on him it seemed.

 

“Alec? At a formal?” Jace said banging his food onto the table. “Alec’s never gone to a formal.” Alec looked at Jace before seeing Magnus’s face fall.

 

“No one has ever asked me” Alec blurted before he could think. Izzy and Jace looked at him in surprise.

 

“Lydia asked you to homecoming.” Izzy said.

 

“Maia asked you last year when we were fighting.” Jace added

 

“Underhill asked you to last years homecoming.” Izzy said again. Clearing his throat Alec looked down, playing with the rest of his mashed potatoes.

 

“No one I was interested in ever asked me.” He corrected.

 

“Well you could always ask who you want to go with.” Magnus supplied causing Alec’s face to heat.

 

“I don’t think the person I’m interested in would say yes unfortunately.” He stated before getting up. “I’m sorry, I’ve lost my appetite, I’m going to go get changed for dance class. I’ll see you guys there.” Without another word Alec fled leaving his siblings and Magnus confused.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Alec shuffled into the dance class mind still racing from lunch. He could never ask Magnus to the formal. First of all, he’d never say yes. Secondly Izzy would start planning their wedding as Jace yelled at him for not telling him he was ...gay. Jace, would his brother even be okay with him liking boys? His mother and father had a couple gay friends, so he didn’t think they’d care, but Jace. Jace had never made his feelings known about gay people. He didn’t seem to mind Magnus, but Magnus liked girls too. Alec was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand gently being placed on his shoulder. Jumping, the archer turned to see Magnus smiling softly up at him.

 

“Hey.” He started softly. “Sorry about lunch, I didn’t mean to pry. I know what it’s like, having a crush on someone who won’t like you back.” Alec swallowed quickly before looking back at Magnus.

 

“Yeah... it uh... It sucks... so uh.. who are you taking?” He asked pulling his arm across his chest to stretch.

 

“I haven’t asked anyone, that’s why I was talking to Izzy actually.” Alec’s heart fell.

 

“Oh, you want to ask her?” He whispered. “She likes flowers, and I know she’d say yes if you asked.” Magnus lost his footing and stumbled a bit.

 

“What?” He asked when he was sure footed again. “I’m not.. No! No no no! I mean don’t get my wrong your sister is beautiful, but she’s not my type. I was actually asking to see if anyone had asked you.” Alec’s head whipped around.

 

“What?”

 

“I... Alexander you seriously can’t be that daft.” Magnus asked looking at him surprised. “I thought, maybe you weren’t out or didn’t like me and I wanted to make sure with Izzy you wouldn’t get upset if I asked but then you said you do-“

 

“Yes” Alec blurted. “Yes I’ll... I’ll go to the dance with you.”

 

“Alexander you don’t have to I know you said you-“

 

“I wanted to go with you. But I knew... I thought, you wouldn’t want to go with me. I mean we spend all our free time together practicing, and you’re really nice, but you’re also really nice with everyone and I just thought you saw me as your dance partner.” Magnus took Alec’s hand and held it between his own.

 

“Well, Alexander, I had something a little more elaborate than this, but will you go to the spring formal with me?” Alec chuckled slightly.

 

“Yes... just... don’t tell anyone yet. I have to break the news to my siblings... and my parents.” Magnus nodded.

 

“I can do that. Now we need to start from the top I want to see what you remember of the more detailed choreography to see where we need to start. Full jumps too.” Kicking his feet up Alec caught them as they pressed play. They ran through their routine, Alec surprised he remembered as much as he did. When they landed the jump Alec noticed Mrs. Gray watching them intently.

 

“Magnus, Alec, I’m surprised you picked this dance Magnus, I figured you would have gone for something a little... simpler for Mr. Lightwood. Since he has no dance experience?” Alec felt insulted a bit. He knew he wasn’t the best dancer but he tried his best and he knew he’d improved a lot over the past 8 weeks.

 

“Mrs. Gray. Alec is doing extraordinary for being a first time dancer, I had faith from the beginning he could pull this routine off.” Mrs. Gray seemed to have realised how she sounded causing her eyes to go wide.

 

“Oh no! Alec! You’re doing wonderful, please do not take that comment as an insult to your dancing. I just think it might have been more fair to do something simpler to ease you into dance instead of doing a very difficult routine.” Alec felt relieved and nodded looking at her brushing his sweaty hair out of his face. “I just have one suggestion.” She said as she looked at the music. “This dance is about Alec being the puppeteer and Magnus being the puppet, and as Magnus starts to rebel you, Alec, will do anything to keep him under your control, even if it destroys both of you. Do you understand?. You’re the bad guy, you’re performing, act angry.” Alec looked at Magnus who nodded. “And Magnus, you just want peace, whether it be by death, by leaving, or by taking care of what needs to be done. You should be determined fed up with being controlled.” Magnus nodded. “Great.. Now try again, and get into character, it’s supposed to be fun to be someone else for a little while. I think it will really help with your flow Alec, the moves you’re doing right, but with the flow it will all fit together.”

 

The two began again and this time Alec pretended to be a monster, someone who would be cruel enough to hurt someone as amazing as Magnus, so talented. As they went through the dance Alec felt himself fall out of breath much quicker than last time and when he finally flipped Magnus to the ground he panted hearing a bunch of clapping, but he couldn’t help but stare at Magnus, his eyes were the most intricate shade of brownish gold that sparkled in the light like cats eyes. After a second Magnus smiled back before getting up and pulling Magnus into a hug. “You were amazing” Magnus breathed before pulling back.

 

“Boys.” Mrs. Gray said smiling. “That... was what I was talking about... good job.”

 

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Alec walked back into his room after archery practice to see Jace and Izzy sitting there waiting for him. “Um.. Hi? Can I help you?” He asked throwing his towel down.

 

“Alec, that dance was AMAZING! You guys looked really REALLY good.” Jace said slapping him on his back.

 

“Seriously you and Magnus, that chemistry.” Alec flushed and rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Yeah.. while... we’re on that subject... I.. Magnus asked me to the dance and I said yes.” Without waiting for a response Alec grabbed his shower kit and tried to walk out the door only to be stopped by Jace, arms over his chest staring straight at his brother.

 

“Um I’m sorry you’re what?!” He asked. Alec sighed and looked up, meeting Jace’s eyes warily.

 

“Magnus... Magnus asked me to go to the dance with him... as his date and I said yes... is that... Is that going to be a problem for you?” Alec set his jaw in place staring the blond down.

 

“Fucking hell.” Jace said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Pulling out a $20 he slammed it into Izzy’s hand who was laughing. “You couldn’t have waited until the talent show?” Jace asked as Alec looked between the two of them.

 

“You... you were betting... on me.” Izzy shoved the money in her pocket before shaking her head.

 

“No, we were betting on when the two of you would get your heads out of your asses and do something about that chemistry we we’ve been seeing all semester. Jace said it would take until you were in front of an audience, I said Magnus would invite you to the spring formal.” Alec shook his head before turning back to Jace.

 

“And you’re... okay with this?” He asked nervously. Seeing how upset Alec was Jace dropped his act looking at his brother.

 

“Hey... You honestly think I care who you sleep with? As long as you’re happy and it’s not Maia I don’t care who shares your bed... though... can you keep it out of our room? I’d really like to not walk in on you and Magnus... you know” Alec rolled his eyes and shoved Jace away before the blond pulled them into a hug. “You’re our brother Alec, we will love and support you through everything. Even if you do have psychotic training routines.”

 

XXXXXXXX

 

 

Alec looked at himself in the mirror as he fixed his bow tie. Jace had left almost an hour ago to pick up Maia and take her out to dinner. Hearing a knock on his door Alec took a deep breath before turning away from the mirror and walking to the door. Opening the door Alec’s breath was forced from his lungs as he saw Magnus dressed in a black tuxedo. The male smiled as he looked Alec up and down.

 

“Now this just isn’t fair” The dancer stated. “You can dance, shoot a bow, and you look like a walking advert for a tuxedo company. Tell me Alexander, is there anything you can’t do?” Alec blushed and cleared his throat, words stuck in the back of his throat. Instead of a witty comeback he simply pointed at Magnus before nodding. After a second he swallowed and nodded. Magnus laughed and held out his hand to Alec. “I’m going to assume that the speechlessness is a good thing.”

 

“Yeah.” Alec sputtered out after a second taking Magnus’s hand “You... you have a tendency to take my words away.” He whispered. Magnus smiled and looked back at the room Alec came from.

 

“Are you ready to go?” He questioned. Alec checked his pockets for his keys, phone, and wallet before nodding. “Great...” Magnus stated. The two were in comfortable silence as they made their way to the gymnasium. Instead of the maroon and gold that normally decorated the school, tonight it was decorated like a fairy world, full of fake snow, twinkling trees, and wonderful bridges for photo ops. There was also a huge clearing in the center of the gym where Alec could see Maia and Jace dancing as well as Simon and Izzy. Looking over at Magnus Alec blushed, this was his first dance and somehow he had managed to snag the most handsome man there.Clearing his throat again Alec looked like he was about to pass out.

 

“Do... you... do you wanna dance?” Alec asked shyly. Magnus smiled and nodded.

 

“I couldn’t imagine spending the night any other way than in your arms Alexander.” Without thinking Alec took Magnus’s hand and led him onto the dance floor. Once there Alec froze as a hip hop song started playing and once again Alec had never felt so out of his element. Seeing the look on Alec’s face Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Do you want to wait for a slow song?” He questioned causing Alec to blush. “I don’t mind love... we can get punch.” Alec looked around at the rest of the student body. None of them seemed to mind grinding and dancing against each other. Spotting Izzy she gave him an encouraging thumbs up before Alec turned back to Magnus.

 

“How... how do you always get me into situations I never thought I’d be in?” He questioned causing Magnus to laugh. “Seriously though... I never thought I’d join a dance class let alone enjoy it, I never thought I’d come out to my brother. I never thought I’d have-“ snapping his jaw shut Alec looked away but Magnus had already heard.

 

“You never thought you’d what?” The dancer pressed.

 

“I never thought I’d... have a boyfriend.” He whispered.

 

“Oh Alexander.” Magnus said smiling, placing a heavily ringed hand on the archer’s face. “Is that what you want?” He questioned causing Alec to nod, placing his own hand over Magnus’s.“Well... you definitely have all of those things now.” Magnus whispered leaning up to place a kiss on Alec’s lips.

 

“Alec!” A voice called just as they were about to touch. Pulling back Alec spotted Jace making his way over to them, Maia right behind giving the new couple her silent apologies. “Hey! I didn’t think you’d make it” Jace said as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. “Maia this is Magnus Alec’s....” Jace looked between them only to realise he probably interrupted something.“And we don’t care we’re gonna go get some punch right babe?” Maia rolled her eyes before looking at Magnus and Alec.

 

“You guys are cute congrats.” She said before pulling Jace towards the drinks. Following them with his eyes Alec laughed as Jace picked up a drink for Maia before getting slapped on the back of the head. Maia no doubt chastising him for interrupting. Turning back to Magnus Alec went to speak when the song changed.

 

“And this goes out to all the couples tonight.” The DJ called causing Magnus to look over. Seeing Izzy and Simon sitting next to the DJ booth caused Magnus to smile before wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

 

“This is much better.” He whispered.

 

XXXXXXXX

 

Two weeks had passed since the dance and as the semester wrapped up the only thing left on Alec’s list was the school talent show. Stepping backstage fifteen minutes before the show Alec found his boyfriend stretching his legs for the jumps and splits he had to do. Clearing his throat Alec sat down behind him kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. “Are you ready for this?” He whispered as Magnus leaned back against his chest.

 

“Hmm... I love show days. They’re the best. So much energy, so much excitement.” Alec nodded a smile on his face.

 

“So many nerves... like seriously I think I’m going to puke.” Alec whispered. Magnus spun around so his legs were now straddling the archer.

“Hey..” He whispered. “You’ve been working on this dance for months. You’ve got this okay? I have absolute full faith in you.” Alec leaned in so his forehead was against Magnus’s. “We’re going to do amazing.”

 

“Lightwood, Bane, get over here, you’re on next.” Mrs. Gray called as she held open the curtain for another act.Stretching out his own legs and arms Alec looked over at Magnus before nodding.

 

They got this.

 

 

Five Years Later

 

Magnus sighed in relief as he slumped down into a chair. New York to Paris was the worst flight ever known to man, and no one else could convince him otherwise. Looking over at Jace and Maia the dancer smiled and waved.

 

“Magnus!” Izzy called from besides Maia. “You made it! He’s going to be so excited that your here.” Magnus laughed and shook his head.

 

“You think I’d miss him defend his gold medal?” Magnus asked in fake shock, the light glimmering from his rings. Izzy gave Magnus a sheepish shrug.

 

“I mean, I know you guys talked about missing this because of auditions.” Izzy stated and Magnus smiled.

 

“Well... good thing that the New York Ballet doesn’t start rehearsals until after the closing ceremonies” He whispered causing Izzy to squeal.

 

“You got in?!” She said reaching over Jace and Maia to pull Magnus into a hug. “Congrats!!! Have you told Alec yet?” Magnus shook his head looking out at the empty field. The archers would arrive any minute and Alec would defend the medal he had won in Tokyo four years ago.

 

“I didn’t want him to get distracted. I’m going to tell him tonight.” Izzy smiled as the announcer began introducing the archers, and when Alec was introduced the crowd around Magnus cheered. Smiling, the dancer sat back and watched as Alec stretched, a glint of gold wrapped around his left ring finger. A promise that the two of them had made right before Magnus’s graduation. A promise that no matter what, the two of them were in this, together. Leaning over to Izzy again Magnus smiled. “I figured I’d tell him.” He whispered. “When I give him this tonight.” Pulling out a worn box Izzy’s hands leapt to her mouth as the diamond imbedded ring shined in the light.

 

In 2028 in his host country, two time Olympic gold medalist, Alexander Lightwood-Bane, defended his title one last time, this time it was him that made the long flight, and as he slid into the seat next to his sister a little girl poked her head out. “Daddy!” She whispered climbing over her aunt and into her father’s arms. “Did you get it?” She asked causing Alec to smile and hand over the Gold Medal.

 

“Yeah baby, I did... now be quiet, papa’s going to dance soon.” he whispered. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head before watching as the lights dimmed. Right before the music began Alec leaned over to his sister. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

“Whatever for?” She questioned looking concerned.

 

“I owe all of this... my entire life to you and that stupid dance class.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know what dance they did it’s Charity and Andres’s “The Duels” performance.


End file.
